finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Break Damage Limit
Break Damage Limit is a support ability that appears in many of the Final Fantasy games. It allows the player to deal more than 9,999 damage to an enemy in most games, and more than 99,999 in others, which was the primary damage limit in early Final Fantasy games. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III All attacks in the Nintendo DS version allow the player to deal more than 9,999 damage, but it will still say 9,999 damage even if more damage is done. Final Fantasy IV 'Limit Break' is a Augment Ability in the Nintendo DS version. It is acquired automatically when the player completes the game. Only two Limit Break augments can be obtained since the game allows only two plays of '''New Game+'. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The '''Limit Ring' is an accessory that can allow a character to break the damage limit, provided their Attack power and Strength are high enough. There are also several Band abilities that can do over 9,999 damage. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Zack can use this ability when he is equipped with the '''Brutal' or Genji Glove accessory. ''Final Fantasy VIII The first game in the series to break the damage limit. The GF Eden and Quistis' ultimate Limit Break Shockwave Pulsar can deal more than 9,999 damage. Also, the GF Cactuar can deal 10,000 damage when it reaches level 100. The damage limit can also be broken using the Kamikaze ability. The maximum damage achievable using this ability is 60,000. ChocoBuckle is another attack capable of breaking the Damage Limit. Final Fantasy X '''Break Damage Limit' can be customized into weapons with 60 Dark Matters. Fully powered-up Celestial Weapons also have the ability. Aeons' attacks and Overdrives also have this capacity, although Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, and Yojimbo only gain this ability after Yuna, Wakka, Kimahri, Lulu, and Auron's Celestial Weapons, respectively, have been upgraded with their Crest. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Characters can use this ability via the '''Invincible' accessory and through special abilities on the Higher Power and The End Garment Grids. Only the Special Dresspheres have Break Damage Limit as a Job ability, after the acquisition of certain Key Items. In the International version, the Garment Grids Something Unique and Last Resort had these abilities as well, by passing through yellow gate, and blue gate, respectively. ''Final Fantasy XII Quickenings, Espers and Dark Matter can break the damage limit. Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System Although it is not an ability, all attacks that exceed 9,999 HP will be shown by default. Final Fantasy XIII'' All attacks in Final Fantasy XIII can do over 9,999 damage up to 99,999 by default and even this limit can be raised to 999,999 with the Genji Glove accessory. Breaking the limit unlocks the Limit Breaker Trophy or Achievement. Also, Eidolons can naturally break the limit (allowing the player to gain Limit Breaker Trophy without Genji Glove). Names in Other Languages Italian: Danni Apeiron Category: Support Abilities